


Like a work of art

by Anonymous



Series: Lilac Fufills Prompts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moonshine, Multi, will update tags with new chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sunstreaker has an eye for beauty and there is no denying Prowl is gorgeous. Sunstreaker has numerous sketchpads full of half-formed sketches of him. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to have Prowl model for him for real. And there isn't anything Sideswipe wouldn't do to get his brother what he wants.Basically Sideswipe has a plan...
Relationships: Prowl/Sideswipe (Transformers), Prowl/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Prowl/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Lilac Fufills Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982557
Comments: 25
Kudos: 58
Collections: Maccadam's Back Room First Run





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Maccadams1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Maccadams1) collection. 



> Changing it up a bit with a new prompt, I have a plan and I'm gonna see if I can get this out in a week of short chapters,   
> wish me luck XD

Jazz swirled his glass of engex contemplatively. "This stuff is good. Seriously spill, where are you getting triple distilled Kaonite highgrade?"

Prowl continued setting up the game pieces. "It's not anything fancy. It's just the regular moonshine.” He looked at Jazz’s glass closely. “Maybe it is a little clearer than normal but it's nothing unusual. You already know exactly where my stores come from. You are the one who convinced me to break open the contraband for our games night."

Jazz nodded. "Then give Sideswipe my compliments, this topshelf stuff."

"I will do no such thing and you know it. The last thing he needs is encouragement. Honestly you should have seen him when I confiscated this batch, he was acting so very pleased with himself."

Jazz sighed. "You're not even drinking any. You should at least try it."

Prowl glared. "I did not confiscate it just for my own enjoyment."

"Yes, but now you have confiscated it, you could enjoy it."

Prowl glared and pointedly made the first move of the game without replying. 

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll drop the subject." Jazz said moving one of his own pieces. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sideswipe." Jazz slipped into a seat in the corner of the rec room.

"Jazz," Sideswipe greeted him.

"It's a shame Prowl confiscated your last batch. That stuff paralleled some of the finest triple distilled Kaonite highgrade I've tried."

Sideswipe seemed to perk up at the compliment. "Did he like it?"

"Prowl?" Jazz laughed. "He wouldn't know good engex from bilge water."

"Oh." Sideswipe seemed to sag. 

Jazz flicked his field out inquisitively. "He didn't try any. We're lucky he didn't tip it down the drain, but if we're especially lucky it'll resurface next time Prime lets me throw a party. In fact, I'm already planning for if."

Sideswipe's field greeted Jazz's field, a mix of complex emotions. "That's not the point. I made it for Prowl."

Jazz cocked his head to the side, field brushing against sideswipe. "You made it for him?"

"Well yeah — seriously he didn't even try it?"

Jazz chuckled. "Nope. You've got it bad, haven't you?"

Sideswipe flared his field in agitation. "It's not like that."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

"You just made the best highgrade anyone has had since the fall of Iacon, with the intent of getting it confiscated for no reason?"

Sideswipe was silent. 

Jazz relented. "if you're trying to sweeten him up try talking to Smokescreen, he might have a better idea of what he likes."


	3. Chapter 3

Smokescreen looked down at his cards and then up at Sideswipe. “Alright what do you want?”

“Who says I want anything?” Sideswipe said defensively. 

“You’ve just lost five hands straight and I know you’re not that bad at cards. So spill what are you trying to warm me up for? If I win any more money off you Prowl is gonna be really mad about my illicit gambling.”

“Actually it’s about Prowl.”

“Sorry, no can do. I can’t get him to ease up on the punishments, and if I could get him to  _ let _ you make highgrade I would have already done so. Are the rumours I’m hearing about your latest brew true?”

“No not that, I want to know what he likes.”

“You’re trying to _ bribe _ Prowl? Have you lost your mind?”

“No… I just. Look, do you know or not? Jazz said you were the mech to ask.”

“Jazz sent you? Huh, alright then what exactly do you wanna know?”

“Jazz said he doesn’t drink enegex.”

“Nope not at all.”

“Well what am I supposed to get him then?” Sideswipe asked almost plaintively. 

“Oh. It’s like that is it?” Smokescreen gave him a knowing look.

Sideswipe glared. “No it’s not.”

“Uh-huh? Well with Prowl you can’t go wrong with salty energon gels. Magnesium Sulfate is his favourite.”


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl was prepared to admit that his random spot checks weren't actually random, and definitely did target Sideswipe, and to a lesser extent Sunstreaker. He was also prepared to present his 100% discovery rate in his defence. 

Neither of them had ever called foul play though, not even today. 

Frustration rippled through Prowl's field, his wing raised in agitation. He couldn't find Sideswipe's stash. 

Sunstreaker watched him intently, his field giving away nothing. 

Sideswipe was messing around on a datapad, at least pretending to be ignoring Prowl. 

"Where are you hiding it?"

Sideswipe just smirked at him. "Didn't make any highgrade. I made gels instead. They're right there."

Prowl looked down at the gels and then back at Sideswipe. "You made gels?"

"Yeah, took me a while to get the recipe right, but it wasn't too hard."

Prowl glared suspiciously at the bowl of energon gels. It was possible that Sideswipe had put engex in the gels — he still remembered the  _ one  _ time Smokescreen had managed to get him overcharged early on in the war. Even so he doubted it. It would have taken time to make both the engex and the gels. He'd never heard of Sideswipe making gels before. It would have taken most of his free time to learn. 

He heard Sideswipe chuckle. "Did you want to try one?"

Prowls tactical computer accepted all of the information running through possibilities. No, Sideswipe had picked up a new hobby, there was no engex. 

"No thank you Sideswipe, I'm sorry to have disturbed the two of you." 

"What?" Sideswipe's field rippled in surprise. "Aren't you going to take them?"

"No, gels are not a violation. Why would I take them? I’m glad to see you channeling your excess energy in such a way."

"Ah, right of course." 

As he left the room, Prowl could have sworn he felt disappointment in Sideswipe's field. 


	5. Chapter 5

“If you’re here on Ratchet’s orders you can just leave,” Red Alert snapped.

“Ratchet did say you were overdue to fuel and defrag, but that’s not why I’m here.” 

Red Alert looked up to see Prowl in the doorway. He relaxed fractionally. Prowl was one of the few mecha he trusted to take base security at least somewhat seriously. “Good, because I’m not leaving my post.”

Prowl frowned slightly, wings tilting in displeasure. “Ah, I was hoping to discuss a matter with you.” He paused, gaze shifting to Bumblebee and Mirage, the mecha scheduled on surveillance at the moment. “In private.”

“...Then perhaps now  _ would _ be an excellent time to get some fuel.” 

Prowl nodded. “Yes, Ratchet has been on at me about fueling and recharge as well.”

It wasn’t until they were both hidden away in Prowl’s quarters with a cube of fuel that Red Alert brought up the subject again. “You had something you wanted to discuss with me.”

“Yes. Have you noticed Sideswipe acting strangely lately?”

“You suspect he’s been replaced by a cloned Decepticon imposter?” Red Alert’s field flared in alarm. 

Prowl’s field washed over him, calm and soothing. “No, I don’t think so. He’s just been acting strange lately.”

Red Alert frowned. “Describe how he’s been acting.”

Prowl nodded. “Well, for a start he was preening when I last confiscated engex from him, like he was proud of breaking the rules. And then during my last spot check I didn’t find contraband at all.”

“So he’s found a new place to hide his engex?"

"No, he wouldn't have time. He made gel, but then it was like he  _ wanted _ me to take them."

"Oh" Red Alert’s shoulder wheels spun briefly. "Was there anything different about the last batch of engex?"

"Yes, Jazz said it was especially good. He's been putting pressure on me to release some for the next official party." 

"I shall put a request in to Prime for that to  _ not _ happen." He paused "Sorry. What I mean is, it sounds like he's trying to give you courting gifts."

"What?"

"I have been hearing some rumours and it adds up with the behaviour you're describing. Sideswipe has a crush on you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just keep getting longer,   
> given that I'm writing them in the half an hour before I post, it's getting very annoying.   
> (also, I'm really proud of my self)

Sideswipe wasn’t sure what to do next to try and gain Prowl’s favour. Not breaking the rules was obviously high on the list, but that wouldn’t actually get Prowl’s attention. Perhaps he could be more obvious with the gels? Of course, there was the chance Prowl would see it as a bribe. It kind of was a bribe. 

“Keep it down would you? I can hear you thinking from over here,” Sunstreaker snapped. He was working on a painting in the middle of their shared room. 

Sideswipe’s comm pinged with a new message. An order from Prowl to report to his office. 

Sideswipe arrived at Prowl’s office, nervousness flooding his field.

“Welcome, Sideswipe. Relax you’re not in trouble.”

Sideswipe did not relax. He already knew, or at least, he was pretty sure he wasn’t in trouble. What he didn’t know was why Prowl had summoned him. He hedged his bets “Thank you, sir.” And pulled his field in, as close as possible to his plating. 

“I’ve been hearing some disturbing rumours of late.”

“What rumours would those be?”

“That you have a crush on me. That you have been attempting to court me.”

Sideswipe flinched. Primus, that wasn’t — sure Prowl was kind of attractive. He could at least see what Sunstreaker saw in him, but that wasn’t even close to what this was about. He really should have put more effort into stopping Jazz and Smokescreen from misunderstanding, but he’d wanted it to be a surprise for Sunstreaker. 

“Sideswipe, I must ask you to stop. I… It’s not anything wrong with you. Simply that I am an officer. I would never even consider the possibility of someone under my command.”

“I’m not trying to court you,” Sideswipe said in a rush, field flush with embarrassment.

Prowl frowned. “Then what are you doing? The engex, the gels? Red Alert reported that both Jazz and Smokescreen have been claiming you’re infatuated.”

Sideswipe cringed. “Yeah… that’s kinda true. Not the infatuated part. Not that you’re not good looking or anything, just, no, just no. I… I kind of, sort of, wanted a favour, and it seemed like a good idea to put you in a good mood first.”

Prowl frowned. “What?”

“I want you to model for Sunstreaker.”

“What?” Prowl repeated again, confusion flooding his field.

“Sunstreaker, he’s got a ton of sketches of you, but I just know he wants to do a painting, but you’re never really around enough, and he hates using image captures.”

“Oh.” Prowl said field relaxing. “That was all?”

“Yes,” Sideswipe said, embarrassment still heavy in his field. 

“I should be able to find time for that.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You did what?” Sunstreaker asked again, awed. 

“I got Prowl to agree to model for you,” Sideswipe said, his field smug.

“How in Primus’ name did you manage that?”

“Ah… lots of messing around which I don’t think helped, and then I just asked.”

“Oh,” Sunstreaker laughed. “And he just agreed?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve got no idea either on that point.”

The door pinged, and Sideswipe answered it to what he could only presume was a nervous Prowl. 

He barely even looked like Prowl, his wings were down, and his posture was surprisingly relaxed. 

Sideswipe smiled. “Come in.”

Sunstreaker took in the sight of Prowl. “You know you don’t have to do this right?”

Prowl frowned, wings flicking slightly. “No, this is quite alright. How do you want me?”

Sideswipe’s fans stuttered. Prowl turned to glare at him, wings hiked up into a more characteristically uptight pose. Sunstreaker shook his head. “Something you can hold easily.”

Prowl nodded. “Would it be acceptable for me to sit?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Sunstreaker said, distracted, already getting out his painting stuff. 

“There’s nowhere to sit,” Sideswipe said, confusion flicking through his field. 

A frown passed across Prowl’s face. “Could I not sit on one of the berths?”

“Go ahead,” Sunstreaker said, as Sideswipe’s field flared erratically. 

Prowl nodded, sitting down. He glanced at the bowl of gels, “Are those the gels you made for me? Could you pass them to me?”

“Ah yeah,” Sideswipe handed the bowl over, his field flaring wildly as he struggled to come to terms with this new side of Prowl.

Prowl took the gels, lazing on his side, and brought one to his mouth. “Oh, are these made with magnesium sulfate? They are wonderful.”

“Ah yeah,” Sideswipe said again, staring. He could feel his plating heating up. A recommendation to start his fans popped up on his HUD. 

Sunstreaker glanced up, “Oh, that’s perfect — Prowl, have you modeled before?”

Prowl smiled slightly and nodded. “Not professionally, but yes.”

“I’mma…” Sideswipe scrabbled for the door mechanism. “Just go,” and he fled.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been delightful to write, thank you to everyone you read along and left comments and kudos.   
> I had a lot of fun writing this, even on chapter 5 when I was frantically trying to write it while sitting on my friend's couch and it just kept getting longer, and this chapter that has been fighting me all day. I was smart enough to start early because I knew it was going to be hard. Also, Prowl just decided mid scene that back in Praxus he was part of a sexy emergency vehicles pinup calendar, this chapter got a lot easier once I just accepted that and kept going. 
> 
> At this stage I have no plans to write more, though these characters and setting are tempting I'm just not sure what to do with them. You can read this however you like, but for those curious my idea is that Sunstreaker is Asexual (or something like it) and isn't physically attracted to Prowl just finds him asthetically attractive, (prowl totally holds his wings like a model XD)  
> As for Sideswipe, he honestly wasn't attracted to Prowl, at least he's not attracted to Officer Prowl, Prowl of duty and playing up his sex appear is apperently a whole other story. Sides very definitly found that attractive and he's gonna go have a quite meltdown somewhere. 
> 
> another thing I left out: When Prowl and Sides had their talk you can't date me I'm an officer. I intended to have one of them bring up that Optimus has removed that regulation, on the basis that there were no civilians left any more and he wasn't going to forbid his officers (and himself) from dating, there's probably some watchdog situation set up to set positions of power from being abused. 
> 
> So basically if I do write a sequel there won't be any regulations stopping them from dating, just Prowls own morals, and sideswipes surprisingly persistent nerves. That's assuming Sides does want to date, and prowl likes him back. So yeah the sequel would be cute slow burn with sides trying to actually attract Prowls attention, but with more luck than in this fic. But since I'm actually really bad at slowburn it probably won't happen. :/
> 
> anyway, thanks again for reading, please leave a comment, (I mean if you want :P)


End file.
